starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
General Mon
History Lar Gand was born on Daxam in the 20th century. He was a seeker who studied forbidden lore. Lar discovered the fate of Krypton and tracked down the rocket sent right before the planet exploded. He ended up in Smallville (without memories) and met Clark Kent who thought that they may be brothers (since Lar had spoken something about Krypton and Jor-El, and has displayed powers similar to Clark). Thinking him kin, Clark offered Lar to fashion a temporary name for himself, Mon-El ("Mon" for Monday, the day he came to Earth, "El" for Clark's real name, Kal-El). After Mon-El and Clark met, Mon-El had dreams featuring glimpses from his forgotten past. He suggests that they may use Kryptonite to confirm if he really is a Kryptonian, and the result was negative. Mon-El instead became affected by the lead box that contained the Kryptonite. He was fatally poisoned, but could now remember his past. He recalled that while he tracked down the path of the rocket, a sunspot storm ruptured his fuel cells, causing him to crash and lose his memory. At his request, Clark put Mon-El in stasis in the Phantom Zone, where he can't be hurt. Clark promised he will find a way to cure him, even if it takes a thousand years. Even though it was discovered that Gand was not a Kryptonian, or a relation to the House of El, Superman gave Gand the honorary title of El, making him a member of the family. Years later, Superman encountered Mon-El while they were both trapped in the Phantom Zone. Mon-El had been observing the actions of General Zod and his allies in the Zone, including their base of operations, a prison immune to the timeless phantom effect. He aids Superman in defeating one of Zod's followers within the prison (at the cost of advancing his lead poisoning) before returning to his phantom state and sending Superman back to Earth. The Legion of Super-Heroes In the 30th century in the alternate timeline, Mon-El, was saved from the Phantom Zone by the Legion of Super-Heroes. Brainiac 5, the Legion's resident genius, administered a cure for lead poisoning which allowed him his mobility. With the team, he fought in Earth-Prime's resistance forces against the Chrell until it was revealed that the very heroes from the past, that the Legionnaires worshipped, actually surrended without a fight to the Chrell, which lead to the Chrell's domination in the 31st Century. Disenchanted by the revelation of their heroes, and most importantly in Gand's eyes that of Superman's actions, he dropped the El family prefix from his name, and the Legionnaires made Gand the General of their surviving members. Disenchanted by the actions of the heroes that banded together for, Mon dropped the name Super-Heroes from their name, and branded them The Legionnaires. Powers and Abilities Daxamite Physiology: Lar has got powers that are native to all Daxamites if they where in a solar system with a yellow sun, similar to Kryptonians. :Longevity :Light Gravity Augmentation: Like Superman, born on a giant world with a heavy gravity, Mon-El's muscles automatically become super-strong in Earth's light gravity. From this source, Mon-El also acquires his super-strength, super-breath, super-speed and flying. :*''Superhuman Strength'' :*''Superhuman Speed'' :*''Superhuman Breath'' :*''Superhuman Stamina'' :*'Flight': Mon-El can fly at super-speed, he can break the time-barrier and travel into the past or the future. :Soler Radiation Absorption: Born under the influence of Daxam's red sun, the ultra solar rays of Earth's yellow sun can super-energize his brain and five senses to give him other, non-muscular, super-powers, such as super-senses and mental powers, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, microscopic vision, super-hearing, super-memory and super-calculations. :*'Invulnerability': Also, yellow-sun rays, which only tan Earth people's skin, harden Mon-El's skin like steel. Neither radium rays, nor lightning, nor fire can harm him, making him virtually invulnerable. :*''Superhuman Senses'' ::*''Acute Hearing'' ::*''Telescopic Vision'' ::*''Microscopic Vision'' ::*''X-ray Vision: Ordinary x-rays cannot penetrate Mon-El's body. Mon-El's x-ray vision is either invisible to the eye or glows yellow. ::*Heat Vision: Mon-El can survive in the core of Earth's sun, and in fact, he can turn his heat vision up to the "Nth degree", which is many times hotter than the sun's core. His heat-vision glows red. 'Abilities' Indomitable Will 'Strength level' Class 100+, Mon-El can lift 100 tons easily and possesses strength that is on par to that of Superman. 'Weaknesses' '''Vision Limitation': Mon-El's x-ray vision cannot penetrate lead or lead-lined walls. It also cannot penetrate inertron, the most indestructible substance in the 31st century universe. The heat of his x-ray vision cannot melt lead, unless it is a very thin lining. Magic: Mon-El is also vulnerable to magic. Lead: Unlike Kryptonians, whose super-powers are driven from them by the radioactive remnants of their home world, a Daxamite's major weakness is his vulnerability to lead, which does not exist on their planet. Another difference is that, while Green Kryptonite can eventually kill Kryptonians after prolonged exposure, once it is removed the pain eases and the Kryptonian's strength and powers eventually return to him/her. For Mon-El, any exposure to lead causes pain and weakness permanently, even after he is taken to safety. Before a cure was found, Mon-El had to stay in the Phantom Zone, without a corporal body, in order to stay alive. He was only ever able to exit the Zone permanently after Brainiac 5 invented an "anti-lead serum". Category: Nichalus